Drive systems have been installed for a considerable time, for example in motor vehicles with differential steering, thus in motor vehicles in which the drive wheels (or sprockets of a tracked vehicle) on the inside of the curve are slowed in relation to the drive wheels on the outside of the curve, while negotiating the curve. Moreover, infinitely variable transmission drives permit practically any rotational speed ratio between the drive wheels on the inside of the curve and the drive wheels on the outside of the curve. Nonetheless, it has become apparent that infinitely variable transmission drives reach their limits in terms of end velocity and drive torque if a gearbox arrangement, with a fixed gear ratio, is connected downstream of them. A further disadvantage is also evident in relation to spatial considerations in that it is frequently difficult to install two drive groups consisting of a drive motor, a gearbox arrangement and wheel in alignment with one another in the direction of the rotational axis of the drive wheel pair next to one another and to configure them in a drive axle arrangement.
With this as a background, the object of the invention is to create a drive system which, first, makes it possible to vary the final velocity or the drive torque and second, permits easy installation into a motor vehicle.